Stark
Stark is a Toa of Lightning being targeted by the Brotherhood of Makuta due to his element. Biography As a Matoran On his home island, Stark found a Toa Stone. on his way back to his village, Stark saw his village bieng attacked, everyone was killed except his fellow Matoran and best friend, Jaild. together they made their way to Metru Nui where Stark became a Toa. As a Toa While in Metru Nui, Stark and Jaild met Toa Taokel, who took them to a recruiting session, they made it into the team along with Zor, Merelak,four Matoran: Slaok, Vakor, Vjoln, Neuron, six krana (one in gladiator armor, one in bohrok), an Agori named Shon and an ex-Dark Hunter, "Blaster." after a few adventures raiding some brotherhood of makuta strongholds, the matoran revealed they were from the head of the newly repaired Great Spirit Robot, Slaok requested that "Fika" be brought to them, Fika was then revealed to be a Fikou spider. The Nui Blaster A month after Fika joind the team, a Matoran named Onepu claimed he had seen Toa Matoro while he was fighting in the war on Zakaz, the team said they would look after they had completed their latest mission: the Makuta threat had gotten dangerous, so they needed the legendary Nui Blaster, but that was possessed by Tren Krom, who was sealed into an island on the south of Zakaz. Upon arrival, the Bohrok started digging into the only mountain in the vicinity but got caved in, so Stark and Taokel went to find them and save him, but stark was knocked out by a skizler. Zor found him and took him to their camp, there he lay for two days. When he woke up, Stark learned from Zor that Blaster was killed by a Makuta, Stark found Taokel, who told him that Tren Krom needed a body and since that Makuta killed Blaster, his body would be perfect. So they went to Tren Krom, who took Blasters body and used it as his own, then he told them that only his son Ryun or someone who saved Mata Nui could use the nui blaster, Ryun was long dead, and everyone who saved the universe had to wear the Ignika and die, but Onepu saw Matoro, who saved the universe, which along with his activated mask power gave him hope. the team and Tren Krom saved the Bohrok and headed of to Zakaz, where they found Matoro and gave him the nui blaster. The Teridax Crisis The Ignika While back on Metru Nui, Stark and his team recieved word that a Matoran outpost had gone offline, and the turaga at this time had sent a toa team to investigate, but they had not reported back after arriving on the island, so he sent Team Delta to investigate, upon reaching the island it turned out that nature on the island had gone wrong, due to the mask of life being on that island, so Stark, Taokel, Zor, Merelak, Tren Krom and Jaild went to find the Ignika. Trivia *He is TheComingShadows self-MOC. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Toa of Lightning